


Believe me to be very sincerely yours

by canhcanhcanh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Sad, Valentine's Day
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canhcanhcanh/pseuds/canhcanhcanh
Summary: Ngày lễ Valentine đầu tiên sau khi Sherlock nhảy xuống từ nóc bệnh viện Barts.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/gifts).
  * A translation of [Believe me to be very sincerely yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678744) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 



> Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả. Đã được beta bởi chị Yuki, cảm ơn chị rất nhiều uwu.  
> Hi vọng các cậu thích nó, và nếu có thể thì hãy góp ý nhé. Cám ơn mọi người vì đã đọc💚

Có những ngày khiến John nghĩ rằng mọi chuyện sẽ trở nên tốt đẹp hơn, rằng anh sẽ vượt qua được chuyện này. Và rồi sau đó cũng có những ngày giống như hôm nay, khi mà cả thế giới dường như quyết tâm muốn đập nát anh ra vậy.

Anh đã cân nhắc về việc cập nhật blog của mình. Có lẽ việc viết lách sẽ giúp anh đau buồn, giúp anh tưởng nhớ đến con người với tính cách kì lạ cùng chiếc áo kiểu cách đã mang lại thật nhiều ánh sáng cho cuộc sống của anh. Cậu ta cứ lắc lư như một con quay giữa kích động sự khó chịu và niềm vui trong John. Tuy nhiên, sau một quãng thời gian dài chiến đấu kiên cường, trước đó là trong chiến tranh và rồi là với căn bệnh trầm cảm, Sherlock đã làm cho anh vui vẻ. 

Chưa đầy ba tháng trôi qua và những phân tích liên tục của John về mối quan hệ giữa anh và người bạn thân nhất của mình đã dẫn anh đến với vô số kết luận khác nhau. Và anh đặc biệt thích một trong số đó. Ngạc nhiên thay, đó cũng chính là điều mà anh lúc nào cũng cố gắng lảng tránh. Sau khi "việc đó" xảy ra, John bây giờ có thể chắc chắn rằng anh đã luôn yêu người bạn thân nhất của mình.

Sự vắng mặt của Sherlock trong cuộc sống của anh khiến anh cuối cùng cũng nhận ra rằng anh đã phải lòng người đàn ông kia kể từ ngày đầu họ gặp nhau. Khi phân tích sâu hơn, điều đó khiến anh ta cảm thấy mình đã dành quá đủ sự tập trung lý luận để khiến cho Sherlock phải tự hào, anh quyết định rằng trái tim của anh đã bắt đầu đập nhanh hơn cho Sherlock kể từ lúc họ bật cười ở 221B sau khi chạy cùng nhau qua những mái nhà của London. Trái tim của anh quyết định rằng nó sẽ không đập nhanh cho bất kì ai khác chỉ một vài khoảnh khắc sau đó, khi Angelo mang trả anh cây gậy. John đã từng bị mắc kẹt, và rồi, Sherlock-khốn nạn-Holmes đến, chữa khỏi tật đi khập khiễng và khiến cho hơi thở của anh có ý nghĩa trở lại.

Hôm đó đã là một ngày tuyệt vời.

Nhưng hôm nay thì không phải là một trong những ngày như vậy. 

Hôm nay là ngày 14/2 và toàn bộ London được trang hoàng bởi màu đỏ. Trên đường đi dạo sáng nay, anh đã nhìn thấy những hình trái tim đỏ rực treo ở các cửa tiệm, xe bán hàng rong, chúng xuất hiện ở khắp mọi toà nhà trong thành phố. Tình yêu xuất hiện ở khắp mọi nơi. Đâu đâu cũng toàn là trái tim.

Còn trái tim của John thì chết rồi.

Trái tim của John đã tan vỡ trên vỉa hè trước cửa bệnh viện Barts vào tháng 11 năm ngoái và nó sẽ không bao giờ có thể hàn gắn được nữa. 

Anh cảm nhận được sự đau đớn qua mỗi nhịp tim vì nó từ chối ngừng đập, ngay cả khi nó không còn ai để đập cho nữa.

Thay vào đó, trái tim anh vẫn đập chỉ để hành hạ anh, gợi nhớ về những sai lầm anh đã phạm phải, về những cơ hội anh đã bỏ lỡ. 

"Chỉ một phép màu nữa thôi, Sherlock..." John thì thầm vào bóng đêm trong phòng ngủ của Sherlock, nơi anh đã chuyển vào mà không nghĩ ngợi gì trong cái đêm anh mất đi người bạn thân nhất của mình. Anh chỉ muốn được bao bọc bởi mùi hương của Sherlock vào đêm đầu tiên anh ở đó, và rồi cứ mỗi đêm sau đó anh đều quay trở lại. Ngay cả khi Bà Hudson đã thay ga, một hành động khiến cho John nổi cơn tan tành hoàn toàn có thể so sánh được với Sherlock. "Chỉ một phép màu dành cho tôi nữa thôi, để tôi có thể nói cho cậu biết tôi cảm thấy thế nào. Cậu có thể cười vào mặt tôi vì đã chối bỏ cảm xúc của bản thân quá lâu, vì đã quá ngu ngốc. Cậu gọi tôi là một thằng ngốc và cậu đã đúng rồi đấy. Cậu hẳn đã biết rồi. Sherlock Holmes vĩ đại, bậc thầy của sự phán đoán và suy luận, chắc chắn phải biết rằng thằng ngốc cùng nhà của cậu ta đã yêu cậu một cách vô vọng trong suốt thời gian này"

John ôm chặt lấy chiếc gối, giờ đã phai mùi của Sherlock nhưng chỉ mới ba tháng trước vẫn còn được cái đầu xù của thám tử gối lên. Nó thấm đẫm những giọt nước mắt của John, nhưng lại không thấm vào nỗi đau đớn âm ỉ trong tim của anh.


	2. Chapter 2

Tôi chưa chết. SH - tin nhắn chưa được gửi

Tôi nhớ anh. SH - tin nhắn chưa được gửi

Giáng sinh an lành. SH - tin nhắn chưa được gửi

Chúc mừng năm mới. SH - tin nhắn chưa được gửi

Hôm nay là sinh nhật của tôi đấy. SH - tin nhắn chưa được gửi

Tôi ghét ngày lễ Tình nhân. SH - tin nhắn chưa được gửi

John,

Anh sẽ không đọc được lá thư này. Không trừ khi tôi đã chết. Thực sự chết. Tôi đang hi vọng một cách ngu ngốc rằng giờ này tôi đã trở lại London, lắng nghe những cái tên mà anh sẽ gọi tôi khi phát hiện ra tôi đã nói dối anh.

Tôi nhận thấy một điều rất kì lạ đó là việc tôi đã mong chờ thế nào đến thời khắc kinh khủng khi được nhìn thấy khuôn mặt đầy thất vọng và cả cảm giác bị phản bội của anh. Có lẽ là bởi tôi chỉ đơn giản muốn được nhìn thấy mặt anh, không quan trọng những cảm xúc ở trên nó đang như thế nào cả. 

Tôi muốn anh hét vào mặt tôi, trách mắng tôi, rầy la tôi...miễn là điều đấy có nghĩa rằng tôi có thể nghe được giọng nói của anh. Anh đã xoá lời nhắn trong điện thoại và bây giờ tôi thậm chí không thể nghe nó nữa mỗi khi tôi gọi cho anh. Tôi hi vọng điều đó có nghĩa là anh đã vượt qua nỗi đau đấy rồi. Và nó cũng sẽ giúp tôi ngưng làm lộ vị trí của mình. Việc này thật thiếu cẩn trọng và ngu ngốc, và anh sẽ nói với tôi điều đó. Tôi muốn anh nói với tôi điều đó. 

Người dân ở Bangladesh đang mặc những bộ trang phục màu đỏ sặc sỡ vào hôm nay. Tôi cá rằng London thậm chí còn tệ hơn. Những hình trái tim và những bản tình ca ở khắp mọi nơi...thật là tồi tệ.

Tất cả mọi thứ này nên trông thật là ngu ngốc. Ngoại trừ bây giờ, nó có vẻ như bớt đi một chút rồi.

Hôm nay tôi đã thấy một tấm thiệp đỏ một cách thái quá; nó có hình một cốc cà phê với dòng chữ "Dành cho người bạn trai cộc cằn của tôi. Chúc mừng ngày lễ Tình nhân." Nó trông thật buồn cười và ngu ngốc. Tôi đã cười khi nhìn thấy nó. 

Tôi đã mua tấm thiệp. Và cả chai rượu bên cạnh nó nữa. Và tôi đã uống hết chai rượu rồi - một thú vui đáng hối hận nhưng có lẽ anh sẽ còn phản đối những gì tôi tưởng tượng cho tối ngày hôm nay. Rượu chỉ là một sự thay thế vớ vẩn thôi.

Anh chắc chắn sẽ thích nó. Tấm thiệp ấy. Anh luôn thích những thứ chán ngắt, tẻ nhạt như vậy. Tôi muốn đưa nó cho anh và ngắm khuôn mặt của anh khi anh đọc nó.

Và rồi tôi đã tưởng tượng ra cảnh anh cười và nói với tôi rằng chúng ta không phải là một cặp và anh không phải là gay. 

Rồi tôi lại không muốn đưa tấm thiệp đó cho anh nữa.

Hoặc là tôi sẽ làm vậy nếu tôi sống trong một thế giới mà khi tôi đưa nó cho anh, anh sẽ cười, và nói rằng anh chỉ cáu kỉnh lúc anh không được uống cà phê vào buổi sáng chỉ vì mấy ngón chân ở trong ấm nước. 

Sau đó anh sẽ hôn lên má của tôi và cười thật rực rỡ - nụ cười của John Watson lúc mới tỉnh dậy, tóc tai còn bù xù vào buổi sáng. 

Đó là thời điểm anh đẹp nhất, anh biết mà. Nó luôn khiến tôi nghĩ tới việc sẽ như thế nào khi anh ra khỏi phòng ngủ của tôi với khuôn mặt như vậy. 

Điều đó sẽ không bao giờ là hiện thực của chúng ta. Và có lẽ nó còn chẳng có khả năng để xảy ra nữa. 

Có những ngày, tôi hi vọng rằng anh sẽ quên tôi đi, tìm thấy một người bạn mới để cùng thuê một căn hộ hay một người bạn gái hoặc một chú chó, và vượt qua tất cả mọi thứ. Lúc đó tôi chỉ đơn giản là một gã mà anh từng sống cùng thôi. Một mảnh kí ức rất mờ nhạt. 

Những ngày khác, tôi lại rất ích kỉ. Tôi muốn anh cũng trải qua những gì tôi đã trải qua , tôi muốn anh phải gạt đi nước mắt mỗi tối giống như tôi. Tôi muốn anh cảm nhận được cảm giác đau đớn của một cuộc sống đau khổ, của ngực trái mỗi khi nó thắt lại và một tương lai tăm tối, giống như tôi vậy. Tôi muốn anh hét tên tôi trong giấc ngủ. Tôi không chắc anh có thực sự nhớ tôi không.... Tôi muốn anh nhớ đến tôi.

Tôi nhớ anh, John à.

Tôi nhìn anh vào lúc ta ở bệnh viện Bart's và thấy một vụ án, vụ thú vị nhất tôi từng được chứng kiến.

Anh là một điều bí ẩn. Nếu anh nghĩ rằng chỉ vì tôi có thể nêu công việc của anh và lịch sử gia đình từ cách cư xử của anh và điện thoại có nghĩa là tôi hiểu được anh, thì anh sai rồi. Mỗi ngày anh lại làm cho tôi ngạc nhiên hơn. Sự tốt bụng của anh, tính quả quyết của anh và sự tin tưởng tuyệt đối dành cho tôi không giống bất cứ thứ gì tôi từng thấy. Anh là một kỳ quan, John Watson, và tôi chỉ nhận ra điều đó sau khi phải rời bỏ anh. Nhiệm vụ tiếp theo của tôi chỉ có xác xuất thành công là 23%.

Đây là lá thư đầu tiên của tôi dành cho anh và rất có thể là lá cuối cùng. Tôi không có điện thoại và tấm giấy lót tôi giật được ở sảnh khách sạn là tất cả những gì tôi có để bày tỏ những dòng suy nghĩ của mình.

Vì những gì phải đánh đổi, tôi xin lỗi.

Tôi xin lỗi rằng tôi phải lừa dối anh và rời đi.

Tôi không hề tiếc vì đã gặp anh, vì đã dành quãng thời gian đẹp nhất cuộc đời đuổi theo những tên tội phạm cùng với anh, vì tôi đã thức dậy với đầu mình tựa lên vai anh khi anh đang mải xem mấy bộ phim ngớ ngẩn, vì chúng ta đã cùng ăn những bữa tối muộn, vì ai cũng nghĩ rằng chúng ta là một cặp, vì anh đã lấy đi trái tim tôi và không trả nó lại.

Tôi thậm chí còn chẳng muốn lấy nó lại.

Hãy giữ lấy nó.

Tôi thà sống không có trái tim và biết rằng anh đang giữ nó.

Nó đầy những vết sẹo và đã tan vỡ, nhưng nó là của anh.

Người bạn trai cáu kỉnh gần-như-có-lẽ, không bao giờ, chỉ-có-trong-giấc-mơ, của tôi.

Believe me to be very sincerely yours.

Vĩnh biệt,

SH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Đáng ra cái này phải được đăng từ 14/3 cơ... Nhưng mà mình lười quá...  
> Anyway, cám ơn các cậi vì đã đọc đến cuối và hi vọng các cậu thích nó.


End file.
